


Life

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

The room was deafeningly silent. 

The tiniest noises - bubbles in the opened bottles of beer, cars driving in the distance, each man’s breathing - were almost amplified in the quiet room.

“It’s never going to be the same, is it?” the elder man asked his brother. 

“No.” sighed the taller one. “I guess not.”

Silence settled once more. 

“Why does this have to happen to us?” The older one complained, chucking his almost-empty bottle against the wall. 

The glass cracked into tiny pieces, and he could almost relate the sound to the feeling in his chest. His heart shattering. 

“Because that’s who we are?” the younger man tried to calm his brother, unsuccessfully. “I dunno, man.” 

He seemed pained, having to tell his brother this. 

The shorter man sighed. 

“That’s just our life. Forever.”

“Yup.”

“Great.”


End file.
